fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tectonic Battle: Shifting The Tide of War
---- The mages of Galdrabók moved on horseback through the large forest, following the strategic path they were given as they made their way toward the capital in hopes of ending this fight quickly. Along their route they encountered several small groups of enemies but had yet to meet any real resistance to their advance. Alice swung her sword to cut down a hanging vine that threatened to block their path. When it fell to the earth it revealed a large clearing where the forest had obviously been gouged for wood and other resources. Dead and rotten stumps still protruded from the ground in several places. The sight made Alice shake her head slightly but her gaze soon turned up to the sky which was a pale and nearly cloudless which was odd considering where it was they found themselves. A crackle of thunder in the distance immediately quelled where questioning, knowing the rain had simply yet to arrive. The humid air created a somewhat muggy atmosphere, causing sweat to form on the woman's brow. She fanned herself lightly before turning to the man that would be her partner during this expedition, her brother having stayed behind along with several other mages in case any attack on Ishgar was launched while they were fighting here. "It's quite odd, is it not? To have encountered so few worthy enemies. I suppose that's what I get for thinking that madman's words were even half-true." Sloane, his eyes covered in the soft shadow of his cloak's hood, nods in agreement with his master. "A man who calls a thousand blades of grass stronger than a single oak is a fool. I would call our events rather fortunate, despite the inconvenience of travel to get here." Sloane says with his tone as stern and solid as the ground beneath his horse's feet. He grips his Veðrfölnir spear tightly, sensing the shift in the air's ethernano as they enter the rather open field. He had all the faith that his master and him could take on any challenge that dared approach them, for although they were few in number, they were both strong commanders of the earth. He could feel his hairs clinging to the back of his neck from the sweat of battle, and so he quickly removes his hood and looks around the area before they enter out in the open. "Master, I believe there is someone in the close vicinity to us..." He whispers as he steps off his horse to better sense changes in the earth's pressure, as well as reduce the interference of his horse's physiological changes in his ability to sense changes in the air. There were many weird shaped kunai plunged into the ground everywhere in the general areas, some are hidden in the trees. There are one single visible kunai that can be seen a few feets ahead of the two mages. "So.. I'm guessing you two are my opponents, hmm?" said a blonde haired man named Arashi Senshi, who seems to appear out of nowhere on the spot of the visible Kunai ahead of the mages. He plucked the Kunai out of the ground and held it in his left hand. Arashi observed the two, both of them seems like they could hold their own against a whole guild. Alice nodded at Sloane's claim, feeling a presence several hundred feet in front of them beyond the treeline. She watched as the kunai came flying toward them, plunging into the ground several feet ahead. This sound was followed by several other thunks that seemed to come from all directions but she isn't given time to determine what these sounds meant as a blonde man appeared before the two of them. Her gaze stayed cold as the man speaks, being far more interested in how he appeared. The kunai that had once stuck from the ground where the man now stood had some kind of writing on it. Through the power of deduction, she was able to give an educated guess that this writing was some kind of seal through which the man's teleportation magic was activated through. Once she was satisfied with her guess her eyes fell on the man in front of her, obviously being different from the grunts they had fought before. After putting those two assumptions together and adding in the several thunking sounds he had heard earlier she came to the conclusion that the kunai in his hand was not the only one in the area. She stepped down from her horse, using her hat to hide her closed eyes as she began using her earthen sense the second her foot hit the ground. Within seconds a flood of information about the environment around her was obtained. She had indeed been correct, several foreign metallic objects stuck from the ground and various other locations around them. She took a single step forward and the kunai stuck in the ground were immediately swallowed up by it. While she had little doubt that Sloane's perceptive skills were equal to her own she communicated the information she had gained to him telepathically just to be sure that the two remained on the same page. Alice cleared her throat as she brought her eyes up to once again fall on the blonde haired stranger, "I dislike senseless violence, so I believe it to be in both our best interests that you leave now." Her voice sharp and cold as she spoke, her eyes conveying little to no emotion beyond the disinterest found in a blank expression. She had spoken these words several times that day, every time they encountered resistance. Some had been smart enough to heed her warnings but most had not. Sloane gives a slight nod to the telepathic message sent by his master about the removal of the kunai they had both sensed in the surrounding area. Sloane found it odd that a man, whom he assumed was one of the Nine Elementals Alice had told him about prior to their arrival, would be so careless as to reveal a means of what would either be High Speed or Teleportation Magic right before their eyes; not to mention he gave away the element of surprise what with his heavy footing earlier and his obvious appearance before them. Sloane gripped his spear tightly in preparation for the retaliation he was sure to face from the blonde before him, as many a soldier had not heeded the warning of his master and was force to succumb to the will of Galdrabok. Sloane's face remained stoic as his deeper voice rang out across the space between him and his potential opponent. "It would be wise of you to listen to her. Bloodshed does nothing but stain the earth and the soul." His words were heavy as he attempted to sway the mage to retreat. "Your reveal has all but sealed your fate, but you have the power to stop it here and now before it takes it's course...so what will it be?" Arashi weighs his options as his eyes stayed fixed on the two mages in front of him. He was a spy, not known for his combat prowess up against two mages he believed were capable of taking on entire regular guilds on their own. It didn't take him very long to come to a decision, ultimately deciding he would rather live to fight another day. Sheathing his oddly shaped kunai he cleared his throat, "You're right, there's no pointing in fighting. This isn't what I normally do so I'm a bit out of my element here. I'll throw in my towel to sit back and observe, that's what spies do after all, right? I'm going to warn you though, the others won't be so easily swayed and they'll be much harder to beat. I suggest you pray for your friends if you're into that sort of thing, not that it'll make a difference." Arashi jumped back into the air before using his teleportation magic to appear back in the trees where one of the kunai that hadn't been swallowed by Alice's attack was hidden. Sloane relaxes his body as he sense the mages presence disappear into the distance. Turning to his master, "Well seems not all the mages here have lost their minds to the lustful desire of battle. I must say I am pleased to not have to waste the energy on someone as mindless as another Aeternum mage." Category:RP Category:Roleplay